


一見鍾情

by Luink



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luink/pseuds/Luink
Summary: 『他的心是一柄等待演奏的豎琴；輕輕一撥，便發出動聽的樂音。』-----貝朗瑞 ①
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

聽著電話裡傳來的嘶啞的聲音，岡田奈仿佛覺得整個世界都變得灰暗。那是她放在心裡最深處的秘密，是她最想要寵著愛著的人啊！可自己能做什麼呢？唯有等待，等待那斷斷續續的泣音說出失戀的事實。岡田奈輕聲安撫著，盡量不讓自己的語氣聽起來那麼慌張，哪怕此刻正有一隻手在狠厲地揉捏自己的心臟。

選我吧，讓我來當你的戀人吧，彩希啊！

“別哭……乖……你現在在哪裡？在家裡嗎？……別想太多……別管別人怎麼說……我現在就過來……好……不掛電話……半個小時就好……”

顧不得手頭亟待整理的檔案，岡田奈脫下白大褂，隨手拿起外套直衝醫院門口。

病了啊！患上了名為『暗戀』的病症。不可救藥地企盼那一點點微光，渴望她回過頭來看自己一眼，嬌俏地喊一聲“奈醬”，甚至願意在她的調笑和打趣之中佔據一席之地。只要別遺忘自己。真是可笑啊，身為一個醫生，卻不能療愈這樣的病入膏肓。

………………………………………………

第一次遇見她是在A大的圖書館。匆匆解決掉午餐的岡田奈，一邊翻閱著手中的醫學專業書本，一邊快步邁向圖書館原先的位置，深怕遲一步那被書本佔座的『幽靈位置』就要易主。不曾想迎面撞上一個身影。一個趔趄，岡田奈險險穩住身形，本能地拉住對面即將摔倒的人。未料自己體弱單薄，一拉一拽，雖是借力穩住了對方，卻將自己送進了對方的懷抱。

“好香啊！”

來不及反應過來，岡田奈只聽得耳邊響起一個好聽的聲音。近在咫尺，那俏皮的送氣聲猶如貼著岡田奈的耳朵，一股熱氣襲上臉龐。岡田奈連忙退開身體，彎腰致歉：“不好意思，是我沒注意，撞到你了！”

“沒關係哦，我走得太急了，多虧了你我們都沒摔倒呢！”

銀鈴般的嗓音，充滿了青春的活力，一定是個有趣又活躍的人吧！岡田奈心中暗想，抬眸對上一雙笑意盈盈的桃花眼。不過幾秒，又聽對方一聲驚呼：“哇！你的眼睛真漂亮！”隨即一張放大的臉忽地貼近岡田奈。

這是第一次，岡田奈在他人的瞳孔里看到自己，那眼神清明澄亮，不帶任何揣測與妒意。怔愣著，岡田奈看對方笑著退開，撿起掉落在地的書本，歪著腦袋稍稍皺眉念出封面上的名字，又遞給自己，薄唇輕啟，再揮手轉身。村山彩希。她的名字叫村山彩希。

第二次見到村山彩希，已時隔兩月。在繁忙的學業間隙，岡田奈被妹妹硬拉著去體育學院觀摩籃球比賽。說是觀摩，其實可算是另一種聯誼方式。醫學專業的學生，不就是十足十的呆子嗎，再不主動一些，怎麼談得了戀愛？被妹妹不留情面地吐槽著，岡田奈開始懷疑自己是不是她的親姐姐。

說實話，岡田奈有些難以承受體育場內渾身散發著荷爾蒙的雄性們，汗流浹背，氣味怪異。堅決不放棄口罩的岡田奈，在助威吶喊的人群中小心翼翼地『存活』著，顯得尤為惹眼。

賽場上正進入白熱化的比拼階段，各方爭分奪秒地防守，進攻，肢體的碰撞誘發場外一群迷妹們瘋狂的尖叫。

“村山桑，好帥！”

“彩希，加油，快干掉他們！”

岡田奈聞聲一驚，才發現賽場中那個對比起來嬌小的身影竟然是兩個月前的偶遇之人。原本柔順的長髮剪至耳際，額頭上綁戴著紅色的運動防汗巾。那靈活的反應，迅捷的步調，嫻熟的技巧，讓身旁人高馬大的男隊員們也無可奈何。是體育系的學生，比自己還長一屆。

哨聲響起，比賽也隨之終結。岡田奈的視線追著前方的耀眼身影，看她被一群女生包圍，看她帶笑的雙眼一一落在眾人身上，看她接過其中一人的水瓶，未及喝上一口，卻先行湊在對方耳際——親了一下？是親吻吧？岡田奈悄悄轉身，心口忽然一陣悶疼，不知覺處滋生的一棵嫩芽，仿佛失了生機一般迅速枯萎。

這是岡田奈的初戀，還未開始已告終結。

此後一直到畢業，岡田奈再沒有見到過村山彩希，但與對方有關的消息卻像長了翅膀，一點一滴刻錄在岡田奈的心底。她就像一個不能說出口的咒語，愈加壓制不去觸碰，愈有潰崩的風險，只待封印揭開的瞬間，燃起情熱烈火。

第三次見到村山彩希，是在岡田奈坐診的一個週末。因臨時調派人手，原本調休的岡田奈被安排在兒科助診部幫忙。季節交替，是各類疾病的高發期，尤其是一些看似不痛不癢的過敏現象，嚴重起來卻性命攸關。前來就診的小孩，岡田奈細細察驗，耐心給予撫慰，盡量將各類注意事項告知父母，以防病情遲延。

快下班時，接待室又來了一位訪客。來人似乎要找指定的醫生出診，聽語氣十分焦急。只是那位醫生恰好被調開，即便趕回來也不會太早。鬼使神差地，岡田奈推開了門。四目相對之間，岡田奈知道自己心底那名為咒語的毒藥已深入骨血。

又見到你了，村山彩希。

自然而然，岡田奈挺身而出，為村山做了回上門醫生。想靠近她一點點，哪怕她已心有所屬，哪怕即將親眼目睹對方的闔家歡樂。只要一點點……

檢查完畢，岡田奈迎向村山彩希盛滿憂愁的雙眼，輕聲安慰道：“沒事，只是吃壞了肚子，有些腸胃不適，已經服過藥，接下來幾天多注意下飲食和排便，不會有事的。”看著對方舒展眉心卻止不住焦慮的表情，岡田奈忍不住又道：“放心吧，你女兒可堅強了，明天我會再來複診的……”

話未說完，卻聽村山彩希噗呲一聲笑出口：“她是我姐姐的女兒啦！我是臨時負責照顧而已，岡田醫生，你可要睜大眼睛看清楚哦！”得了保證，村山彩希不禁又生了逗弄對方的心思。一如初見般又看見面前的人拘謹羞紅的臉。真是容易害羞啊！村山彩希心中感慨。她記得這雙眼睛，依舊那麼澄澈透明，乾淨似琉璃，又幽深如寒潭，仿佛潛藏了無盡的神秘。

“你什麼時候有空，我請你吃飯吧！老朋友見面，又幫了我大忙，不許拒絕啊！”村山彩希拿出手機，一臉期待地看向岡田奈。

“嗯，恭敬不如從命。”岡田奈聽見自己沸騰的心跳聲。

生活照舊。互換LINE之後的兩人偶爾約著吃飯，村山彩希向岡田奈討教『育兒』知識；了解村山被她大姐抓著當保姆的岡田奈則毫不藏私地傾囊相授，更時不時花費休息時間來做『客』。而村山家的大姐看岡田奈的滿意眼神，讓她錯以為自己才是小朋友的小姨。

這樣的交集已然比從前不知密切多少。岡田奈知道，並且不得不保持一定的距離，是朋友，並止于朋友。因為村山彩希正在與人交往，令人苦澀的是，那個人的名字和自己的只有一字之差。

要是先遇上的是我，那該多好！午夜夢迴之際，岡田奈總感歎。

但感歎歸感歎，現實中的岡田奈雖為彼此的關聯而雀躍，同時也深感不安。來自村山彩希朋友們的竊竊探詢雖無關痛癢，像是似是而非的約會邀請，或玩笑中帶點真心的交往告白等等，生性直白的岡田奈卻感到抱歉和難以應承。怕過於認真的對待會傷了人心，也怕他人只是玩笑而自己自尋煩惱。

但更難堪的是來自村山女友的『敵意』。憑直覺，岡田奈稱其為敵意，好像對方時刻警惕著自己會將村山彩希奪走。不管是尋常的聚餐或是友人的拜訪，岡田奈總不間斷地聽到村山彩希費盡心力向對方解釋。看著那原本陽光燦爛的笑臉一瞬間愁雲密佈，岡田奈甚至想著，乾脆不要見面吧，與其讓村山為難，不如減少誤會，畢竟村山的幸福才是自己心之所向。

聖人岡田奈固守君子之交淡如水，果真也就將兩人的聯繫結上一層『冰』，並非冷漠如冰，卻實實在在藉著工作之由減少了會見的次數。後知後覺如村山彩希，大大咧咧依舊三不五時提下邀約，邀約不得后照常逗一逗認真奈，撩人功夫愈加爐火純青。

某天夜裡，岡田奈突然收到村山的消息，語音裡孤零零一句“奈醬……”嗓音低啞朦朧。“怎麼了？”岡田奈回復，許久也未見後續。

這樣的小問號，其後又出現了好幾次，但每次都沒有註解。岡田奈也便順其自然，並不刻意追問。

習慣了世間有一個存在，那個存在會讓自己的內心生長出甜蜜的花朵，也會讓自己卑微到俯身塵埃。只是習慣吧？岡田奈常常問自己。感情從來是一柄利刃，不是刺傷自我，就是割傷他人。對於自己而言，愛像個缺口，仿佛遙不可及，卻又奇妙地在村山身上得到了愈合。從小羸弱的身體讓岡田奈淡于交際，及至成長，也因習慣的冷淡使旁人望而卻步。岡田奈收到過許多告白，無非就是愛慕了自己稍顯出眾的一張臉，一旦觸及內裡靈魂的無趣便會退卻，倒不如不曾給予希望。村山彩希是另一個端點，她熱情，活躍，盡情發散魅力，像只花蝴蝶，耀眼奪目，能驅散塵世一切寒涼。所以仰慕她吧！仰慕她熾熱如金的靈魂。

岡田奈也疑惑，在漫長的那些時間裡，她愛的也許是一個幻影，她在想象中窮盡一切，付出一切，於是面對現實，她竟覺得這樣就好，不遠離，不過於靠近，像牽著風箏的細線，歸期無期，念念不忘。

凡人岡田奈如願地行進在朝聖者的路途上，一切禁慾的表象都能在她身上找到蛛絲馬跡。『這樣怎麼談戀愛吶！明明是一隻獅子，卻馴化成了忠犬公。』依舊是非親生妹妹的妹妹式吐槽。

獅子嗎？岡田奈不禁莞爾。

……………………………………………………

時間一分一秒地流逝。岡田奈聽著耳中人情緒漸漸穩定又時斷時續的言語，凝神應答間又期盼快點再快點。直到門鎖開啟，眼前人實實在在出現后，跳動不安的心才平靜下來，只是在瞥見彩希手中的水果刀時，臉色瞬間變得蒼白：“別做傻事……Yuu…失戀而已……快把刀放下……你還有我啊……我會一直在你身邊……讓我來愛你……”顧不得發覺眼前人的驚詫，岡田奈小心翼翼地拿下『凶器』丟得遠遠，一邊不自覺地告白，一邊傾身環抱住對方。

村山彩希能感覺到搭在自己腰際的那雙手企圖收緊卻無半點氣力。耳邊不住地重複著溫柔的安慰，哲人岡田奈，慰藉的例子源源不絕，從古到今，從神話輝夜姬到童話美人魚，平靜的聲音里透著焦灼。

不長不短的這幾分鐘里，村山彩希突然明確了自己的心意，明白為什麼聽到朋友詆毀岡田奈時自己的憤怒與據理力爭，明白寧可分手也不要答應前女友荒唐的要求，比起那些針對自己的流言蜚語，村山更在乎的是岡田奈的感受。這就是岡田奈，執拗的，堅決的，不掩飾溫柔，卻從不跨出無理半步。也許從自己第一眼遇見她時，命運便開啟了它的暗門，一步步引導自己走向她，牽絆她，不讓彼此放手。那些午夜夢回的低吟，那些秘而不宣的夢中親密，只輕輕化作一聲呼喚，奈醬。村山原以為一切只是如此而已。

順從的，村山彩希輕輕撫上岡田奈的背脊，不那麼寬闊的肩背，卻無比安全可靠。臉頰邊碰觸著的耳朵，傳遞著發自胸腔的振動，是淙淙流水似的念白，是震耳欲聾的火山爆發般的愛意。村山彩希稍稍退開，看向岡田奈即將濕潤漫溢的雙眼，這雙眼之中只有自己，村山知道。

抵在雙肩的手慢慢爬過耳際，輕點眉眼、鼻尖，摩挲著岡田奈因激動而顫動的嘴唇。太蒼白了，村山彩希心中漲疼。她傾身向前，以唇抵唇，稍加力道地吮咬那無血色的雙唇，繼而探出舌尖，相濡以沫。直至那唇色開始潤澤，村山彩希盯著岡田奈的眼睛，起誓一般一字不漏地解釋緣由，包括分手的理由，被無辜拋棄其實用以切水果的工具，以及更重要的，“我喜歡你，奈醬，也許很早以前就喜歡你了。”

如果要給這份愛戀加一個期限，我希望是一萬年。情癡岡田奈，在心裡默默想道。

①譯詩出自 2005年上譯版本 愛倫·坡『摩格街謀殺案』裡的 “厄舍府的倒塌”一篇。心心念多年的一句詩。其餘版本的翻譯全無這版動人。

戀慕的人的心，多像等待演奏的豎琴～～美妙～


	2. 一見鍾情 續

“岡田醫生，有人找，是個漂亮的小姑娘哦！”

正值午休間隙，醫院的患者也不多，大西桃子這略帶調笑的呼喊，不知覺吸引了大家的注意。

“哎呀！岡田醫生談戀愛啦？！不可思議啊！”

“不會吧！我還以為自己有機會的呢！”

“但是看對方好像很幼呢！原來岡田醫生喜歡年下，我這樣的孰女看來不必指望當備胎了……”

“呃呃……你好不要臉吶北澤桑……”

“岡田醫生出了名的個性唥淡耶！到底是被何方神聖收服了？”

………………

而話題中心岡田奈，在看見村山彩希出現的瞬間，欣喜之情溢於言表。

那好看的眼睛，淡褐色的雙瞳，筆直小巧的鼻子下薄而潤澤的嘴唇……看起來哪裡有半點性的冷淡？村山彩希含笑審視著眼前的戀人，突然想起岡田家的幺妹對自己的忠告：岡田這個傢伙，戀愛經驗沒有，戀愛的理論也是負值，姐夫你可要辛苦啦！

確實，有一點點的“辛苦”呢，因為岡田奈很少主動邀請彩希，哪怕彼此已經表明了心意，對方也沒有打破從前的相處方式：優雅，等待，以及溫柔。彩希能感受到的是，岡田奈對自己更加溫柔、專注和予取予求了，即使以前就很溫柔很專注。

對於從前被追逐的女神而言，村山彩希好像理解了那種使勁兒追逐但女神仍在遠方的寂寥感。並不是說村山彩希不滿足於這樣的若即若離不溫不火，她很喜歡這樣子的岡田奈，冷靜，恪守，不過分衝動，對行為秉持理智的思考。和她在一起，哪怕什麼也不做，僅僅依偎著彼此，看枯燥的書或聽隨意的樂音，村山彩希都感覺到滿心的歡喜。這就是愛吧！

在別人看來對於戀愛身經百戰的村山彩希，其實連親吻的次數都屈指可數，畢竟親吻也算一種交托和承諾，不該隨心所欲地丟棄。如果說從前村山彩希對親密之事不願付出熱情和期待，那與岡田奈成為戀人后，這種熱情與期待就像等待催生的種子找到了適合生長的土壤，變得蠢蠢欲動，迫切不安。不安在，岡田醫生貌似非常受歡迎，擁有一大群隨時獻身的死忠粉。這個世道啊！難道說禁慾的表象、冷淡的自持反而吸引人死心塌地嗎？

各種意義上總結，岡田奈就像一杯溫度適宜的白開水，對誰都平靜無波，但村山彩希明白，哪怕這杯水沸騰了，自己也不會被灼燒，可遠離了卻要令自己切切去思念。這種煎熬，既甜蜜，又困擾，讓人寸步難行。

「僵持並非好策略」，村山彩希的軍師——岡田莉娜果決道。

“彩希，要來醫院怎麼不提前告訴我，我可以去接你的。”停頓片刻，又聽對方道，“……難道是哪裡不舒服嗎？”來自於醫生戀人的擔憂。

莫名覺得對方可愛，村山彩希忍不住痞痞地回答，“是啊，不舒服所以來找你！”一邊說著一邊把岡田醫生逼向墻角，“你看，我好像心跳有些快，胸口也很悶，醫生你說我這是怎麼了呢！”

被牽引的手掌覆壓之處，傳來嗵嗵的跳躍感，呼吸間是對方身上的美味馨香，岡田奈撞上村山彩希溢滿調戲的眼，紅著耳朵一本正經地說：“應該是相思病吧……”

“怎麼治呢～”蔥白指尖輕觸眼前人的唇邊。心跳聲似乎更清晰更激越了。  
“…………”

“哎呀，我忘記岡田醫生主外科，我應該去心內科掛號才對……”村山彩希壯著膽子不死不休。

“彩希啊……”

“嗯？岡田醫生要推薦哪位主治醫師呢？……呀！……唔……嗯……”

岡田奈一手護著戀人的後腦，一手摟緊對方的細腰，一個挺身將彩希壓制在自己與墻壁之間，未等話語完結便乘虛而入，牢牢霸佔那明知故犯的“罪魁禍首”。舔～吻，吮～吸，唇瓣瞬間佈滿潤澤，再探進一點，掃過貝齒，殘留在舌尖的一股薄荷香仿佛催生了情愫，舌尖相觸，繼而火熱糾纏，那吮吻的力氣之大像是要抽掉彼此的靈魂。

直到肩膀傳來輕輕捶打，岡田才放過那誘人的雙唇，暗沉著嗓音道：“這個病，只有我才可以幫你治……”

被戳破的村山·紙老虎·彩希，眼角春～意未歇，羞羞將腦袋埋進對方肩膀，磨著牙假裝狠狠地又不捨地咬了岡田一口。

說好的性唥淡呢？事到如今，村山彩希不由得後悔採納了莉娜的建議，嗇誘什麼的，好像會失控吧？

下午的工作，岡田醫生貌似特別有幹勁。眼尖心細的大西護士時不時親自向岡田醫生匯報，再把“鐵證”一一散佈給同夥們，諸如“下嘴唇有點紅腫”啦、“口紅色號與早上的不同”呀、“襯衫的釦子扣到了脖頸”之類的……引起陣陣歡呼與嗷嗷懊悔聲。細察之下，還真有一位瀧野女士全程皺眉苦臉，大西默默喟歎：一顆少女心的哀愁呀！

………………………………

晚班結束，岡田奈如約來到了電影院門口。九月的天開始轉涼，尤其晚間冷嗖嗖的，偶然會吹來不明冷空氣，叫神奈川一天之內幾多變化。扯下臨時在科室翻出的圍巾，岡田奈略為粗魯卻柔情滿滿地扯過村山彩希，將二人共罩在溫暖的圍巾下。

“電影選好了嗎？”岡田奈搓揉著村山涼涼的手。

“嗯……據說是好看的愛情片。”這個據說自然是岡田幺妹的據說了。村山拿出兩張票據，遞給岡田奈。

“她～唇之下……”岡田奈又看了看小票，憑票前去領了一堆小零嘴。

大概是愛情片的緣故，電影院排片很有羅曼蒂克的氛圍，既護著個人的隱私，又不妨礙欣賞電影。岡田奈牽著村山彩希在黑暗中摸尋到了座位，窩進彼此的懷抱仿佛倦鳥歸巢。

電影開始了，出場了很帥氣的小姐姐，腿長手長，一流的模特身材，西方人獨有的深邃輪廓，流連酒吧的頹廢感都看著與眾不同。村山彩希不免側頭比對了下自家戀人，唔，膚白貌美，才華橫溢，絕不遜色。還有認真的眼神也不大眨的模樣～村山彩希心裡得意，不自覺貼緊了岡田奈的懷抱，暖意在二人間蔓延。

情節推進，模特小姐姐是個建築工，日曬汗流間露著健美的身姿。村山悄悄捏捏自己因為練舞而維持的腹肌，嘴裡嘀咕了一句。接著一位長髮御姐盯上了屋頂的身影，偶遇，相識，相處。村山還在揣摩打醬油的男主去哪兒了，緊接著兩個女生就天雷勾動地火，劇情堪比4AF①，看得人目瞪口呆。那激烈的闖戲，怎麼看都沒法借位拍攝，也太真實了吧！！

村山彩希的喉嚨好似堵了一團火，吞嚥不得，吐露不出。此刻她開始後悔為什麼一開始要窩岡田奈的懷裡，還窩那麼緊，耳際是岡田奈平穩的呼吸，身體相連處共享著彼此的心跳。

“完了！岡田心裡一定把我想成不知什麼模樣了，居然邀請她看誒曲片。要被幺妹害死了啦啊啊啊!”村山內心沸騰，可身體動彈不得，閉上眼睛不看大屏幕吧，那嬌媚的吟～哦、起伏的嗯啊，蟲子一般盡往耳朵裡鉆；可看著吧，那翻滾的白～浪、百般的花樣又讓人羞呆了整個魂。

好不容易挨到了劇情末尾，村山彩希整個人都快緊繃廢了。實在不知怎麼開口卻不得不說些什麼來移轉注意力，村山稍稍側過身子看了眼岡田奈：睡……著……了……ᐕ)⁾⁾

所以她到底是什麼時候睡著的？！村山看著睡夢中仍舊一臉疲憊的岡田醫生，心中慶幸同時也倍感苦惱，慶幸的是不必解釋那麼尷尬的選擇，而苦惱的又是失去了探測岡田醫生的絕佳時機。

“哼！壞蛋，害我緊張了一個小時！真是不解風情！”捏住岡田奈秀氣的鼻子，村山彩希結結實實給岡田醫生來了個爆裂版的人工呼吸，睡美人，回家了!

攜著晚風的冷意，村山褪了些許因觀看電影而起的躁悶。十指相扣壓著馬鹿，村山自然沒有發現岡田奈藏在帽簷下通紅的耳朵。

交往一個月多，戀人不尋常的舉動岡田奈看在眼裡，疑惑的同時也在判斷因由。可以確定的是，她們彼此相愛，並非衝動或一時興起。她帶彩希回家，家人無不樂見其成，父母像新添女兒般體貼呵護，哥哥們老成持重，唯有幺妹鬼靈精怪，倒是最能和彩希打成一片。莫非是小妹又生事了？

岡田·真·背鍋俠·莉娜，莫名地感覺背後開冷氣。「不知道彩希醬進行得怎麼樣了，三姐一定被按在椅子上摩擦摩擦啦吧！機智的我！」੭ˊᵕˋ)੭

……………………

電影事件之後，村山像是罷工了一樣，沒再出招右惑岡田。舞蹈社開始忙碌起來，作為舞蹈社的甩手掌櫃村山桑，自由的時候像只鴿子，但該承擔的責任卻絕對會完美地扛起來。

“一，二，三，四！二，二，三，四！轉身！三，二，三，四，四，二，三，四！重來！……手抬高……側踢要用力……對！很棒……”

岡田奈坐在不起眼的角落，觀看著村山彩希一絲不苟的教學模樣。舞蹈服獨特的開闊的領口，將村山彩希瘦削的鎖骨凸顯得更為深刻，汗水爬過臉頰，順著修長的脖頸隱隱爬進衣領，消失在隆起處。教人生妒。岡田奈想起小護士山根涼羽某天盯著熒幕上因跳舞而香汗淋漓的小姐姐們脫口而出想舔的那句話來。岡田奈偷偷咽了口不存在的口水。

猜測到村山彩希和自家小妹不為人知的交易后，岡田奈發揮了平生難得的腹黑功力，“不小心”地玩笑似的透露了自認為難以滿足的生日願望：希望這輩子能看一場鋼管舞。果不其然，後來的幾天，岡田奈收穫了村山彩希欲說還休且隱含嗔怪的眼神。岡田醫生不由得發怵，自己的要求好像過火了點。

11月7日，岡田醫生稍稍提前地結束了工作，在接收了以及拒絕了同事們的祝福與挽留後，保持冷靜地回了居所——原先是自己獨居的地方，而今迎來了它的又一位主人。

停在家門口，岡田奈沒有拿出鑰匙開門，反而扣指敲響了門環。隱隱聽得一陣亂，門開了，出現那張自己思念了一整天的略微焦急的臉。

“吶，奈醬，你在這裡等一下下，先別進來哦！”

被拉進門，卻留在了玄關。

得到戀人溫柔的首肯後，村山匆匆趕回房間，對著折騰了自己一下午的墻壁繼續奮戰。險險固定了后，村山彩希趕忙拉著岡田奈見證自己的努力。

只是天不遂人願，岡田奈看到的依舊是坍塌了一半的happy birthday。

“對不起呀奈醬，明明用了好多辦法的，可是都不見效誒！”

薄荷色的，紅色的，氣球上裝綴著生日快樂字樣，代表年歲的小蠟燭模型擺在正中，邊上附上一枚紅色的心型小氣球……岡田奈雙手攬過低頭的小女友，下巴親暱地磨蹭著她的發旋，滿足地說道：“很好看，這是我收到的最美麗的生日禮物，我會一輩子好好保存的！謝謝你，yuu醬，辛苦你了～”

接下來的羅曼蒂克，似乎超過了岡田醫生的預期，許過願，吃了生日蛋糕，藉著昏黃的室內燈光，在悠揚的小提琴鳴奏曲中浪漫共舞，岡田奈赤腳踩在地板上，村山彩希赤腳踩在岡田奈的腳背上，額頭相抵，互訴衷腸。

夜，漸深。靜夜無月，星光不減，暗送了許多璀璨裝點這二人的愛情。

依偎許久，村山彩希催促著岡田奈去洗漱，岡田奈乖乖地聽話了，當然是在求得了一枚不算輕的親吻禮之後。

熱水流過身體，洗去白天的疲累。想起之前惡作劇的生日願望，岡田奈覺得自己太幼稚，世界上最美麗的一顆真心如今擺放在手心裡，這般厚重的愛意，自己也要加倍地給予回饋才是。

套上彩希給自己準備的浴衣，岡田奈推開浴室的門，房間裡愈加暗了些，空氣裡飄著宜人的熏香，聞著叫人心生慵懶與愜意。

未干的頭髮還在滴下細水珠，岡田奈隨意擦拭，正要拿吹風機，卻瞥見梳妝鏡子上一抹鮮艷的口紅箭頭指向客廳。鼓動不停的心跳催促著岡田奈一探究竟，循跡而往，得到一方透色絲巾，依照指示蒙上自己的雙眼，坐定在椅子上的同時，音樂聲翩然入耳。

“你的一點一滴，雖然只是凝視著……內心就得到滿足，化為溫柔的情緒……”②

蒙上絲巾的雙眼，視野雖然朦朧，而觸感卻更加清晰，曖昧叢生。岡田奈的肩膀上，一雙微微顫抖的雙手似觸未觸般遊移輕撫，唇間洩露的歌聲仿似海妖塞壬的引誘，輕而易舉闖進岡田奈的胸腔，欲要掀起一陣狂風驟雨。

“仲夏的夜晚，輻射著愛情的熱力，日暮前的那個吻，還殘留在唇上……”

那貼近耳際的唇瓣，竊竊私語，繼而遠離，岡田奈抓住舞者點火的雙手，順著站起身，隨後又被推開，下一秒懷中跌入一個柔軟軀體。

歌聲還在繼續。

“已經愛上你的全部，如果你能擁抱我的話……一瞬燃燒的我，將會化為灰燼……”

髮絲拂過臉頰，岡田的雙手被牽引著環住眼前人的腰身，烙露的肩背若有若無地磨～蹭著……

“愛的重量，想必你也感受到了，用雙手擁抱我的一切，如果你能，抱我的話……”

歌聲漸漸消散，最後一室安寧。村山彩希垂首埋在岡田奈肩頭，側過頭的羞澀連夜色都難以遮掩。她清楚地聽見岡田奈鼓噪的心跳加速聲，嗵，嗵，嗵……敲著，跳著，和自己的心跳唱和著。

快，說些什麼啊！村山內心在吶喊。

耳際果然傳來了低語：“彩希，我明天請假不上班。”

誒？

沒等村山彩希回過神來，腰間一緊，岡田奈一把抱起正在愣神的戀人，疾步走向房間，被鋪天蓋地的親吻淹沒的前一刻，又聽見岡田奈壓抑的預言：你明天可能沒法起床了，我的小娘子……”

……………………

今晚的月色真美。

____________________

①4AF：four alarm fire，喻為天雷地火，出處美劇POI第五季。肖根無限好，結局雖難以平復，但完美正因為部分的殘缺。恰似衣修伍德在「單身」裡沒有給出更好的結局。悲劇的力量～

②開閉神曲，翻譯取自百科，日文名就不打了～

ps,原本是要掛一檔鋼條舞的嘟嘟，只可惜筆力不才，寫誒曲真是太難為了!給誒曲作者們鞠躬！


	3. 一見鍾情 山山視角

“嘿，彩希啊，你看那個女生，戴著口罩來看比賽，這是多愛我們啊！哪個班的嬌弱學生呀？”彩花猛灌一口水，顧不得拿毛巾擦汗，突然扯住村山的手臂貼著村山耳朵“驚聲尖叫”道。

村山順著彩花手指的方向，凝神一瞧，不由得一怔:是她？儘管把自己包裹得嚴嚴實實，只露出一雙眼睛，但村山就是知道這個人是岡田奈，是圖書館那次撞到的香香的小公主。看她在人群中左躲右避的樣子，明顯迫於無奈才來的體育場。村山仿佛都能想象到那口罩底下抿緊的唇瓣了。雖然有點不忍心她被體育館內的熱鬧侵擾，但還是超級開心能再見到她。是哪個小可愛這麼貼心，把這樣高冷的人帶到自己面前呢！『是你未來的小姨子兼後來坑你不手軟的狗頭軍師啊山哥哥ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ』不知道她還記不記得自己耶，看來接下去的比賽要當一回拼命山郎了!

“是上次我跟你說過的，那個眼睛很漂亮的醫學院女生。”村山按捺住內心稍微激越的欣喜，繃著語氣對彩花說道。

“哇！隔著距離，戴著口罩你都能一下子認出來！村山，你居心不良呀！”彩花兩眼放出精光，一臉八卦不死不休。

“她姓岡田，叫岡田奈奈。和你可是本家呢。好了，我要上場了，別忘了給我加油啊！”村山站起身，呼呼幾個熱身，丟給彩花一個“自行體會”的嚴肅眼神。

不經意地繞一圈場地當作提前運動，村山稍稍觀察了會兒盲目不知如何自處的岡田奈，隨後放下浮躁，一心沉入下半場後段的比賽中。

因為這次比賽並沒有限制，所以好幾場都是男女混合。女生在身形上總體還是很吃虧的，如果沒有一點取巧的技術，被蓋帽是分分鐘上演的劇目。憑藉自己課餘在舞蹈上的精修，村山的柔軟度與技巧發揮得有如天助。下盤夠穩，也就不怕對敵當前硬碰硬；速度夠快，突破防守圈只需要配合隊友，伺機投籃入框。唯一擔心的是自己的腿好像要往小粗腿演變了。小粗腿村山狠吸一口氣，一個假招鑽出對方的防守，旋身投籃，“咻”的一聲，籃球入框，贏得現場一片歡呼。

“彩希！……加油啊！幹掉他們！村山彩希…加油……加油……彩希……！”岡田彩花不負好友重托，扯起大嗓門便馬力全開，簡直要把身邊人的耳朵震聾。而眼神卻堪堪盯著人群中茫然的岡田奈，試圖用這樣的方式來推敲推敲好友的居心有沒有變良的可能性。這一喊，倒是帶動了一圍村山的粉絲，一個個攏著雙手當喇叭，吶喊助威起來。

彩花也如願地看見，那邊逡巡不定的眼神落在了比賽場內。接下來的時段裡，對方幾乎是目不轉睛地盯完了比賽，連口罩也不知覺被摘了下來。目力尚佳的彩花，隱隱在那唇形間看出“加油”“好棒”之類的字樣。

果真是漂亮的臉呀！就是有些太瘦了，那細胳膊細腿，好像風一吹就能倒，醫學院的學生最近都是這種西施捧心的風格嗎？彩花拋開疑問，在村山結束比賽的第一時間湊上前，遞上一瓶水，不等村山喝上一口，立馬湊到她耳朵邊竊竊私語:“有戲哦！她全程都在盯著你耶！還把口罩都摘掉了給你打氣呢！”

“多謝了，改天請你吃飯。”村山嘴角漸揚，壓抑不住心裡的喜悅，連帶著對周圍泛著愛心眼的女生們都一改往常地“慈眉善目”起來。

“加油哦！爭取畢業前上三壘呀！”彩花開始肆無忌憚開起了飛車。

“滾～滾～我們是純潔的朋友關係！”村山一記眼刀，轉頭在彩花耳邊狠狠放話，羞澀的臉倒是隱藏在了運動後的熱潮中。①

再回頭找岡田奈時，那抹瘦削的身影已淹沒在散落的人群。只是那低垂的腦袋，齲齲獨行的腳步，與看上去失意般的背影，仿佛受到了什麼重創。村山舉步要追上去，卻被隊友喊住，場地上還有一堆自己的物品等待清理。甩甩頭，村山歇下了滿腹狐疑。

…………………………

“唉……”

“唉……”

“唉……”

“哎哎，別歎氣了，你歎得我快有陰影了。到底怎麼了？”彩花捧著盒飯，鄙夷著身邊這個只顧歎氣，拿筷子戳米飯出氣的村山小夥伴。

“我最近都沒有看見小公主誒！難受，想念她的眼睛……”村山夾起一口菜，又放回食盒裡。

“你想念的只是人家的眼睛嗎？你是眼控嗎？她是有一雙「直死之魔眼」吧！看把你摧毀得……神—魂—蕩—漾。”彩花的十級吐槽功力，誰也學不來。

“幹嘛不去找她？”彩花有種恨鐵不成鋼的無力。

“……”村山繼續食不知味。

“難不成還是害羞嘛！村山公子，你的瀟灑勁哪兒去了!”這是自己愛打鬧不嫌熱鬧的夥伴嗎？那個臭小子村山哪裡去了？

“你不懂……”村山喃喃自語。

不懂，為什麼有一個人只是臨水照花一面之緣，村山就把對方深深記在了腦海；不懂，看不見對方會有點思念，刻意去找反而一無所獲；不懂，愛也不算愛，並不想時刻黏在對方身邊，死纏爛打去討要關注。

面對岡田彩花的打趣，村山從來不去解釋，是因為在自己的妄想裡還留存一點點期待，期待那種不可能有發生的可能性，所以不願意開死口去否決嗎？

愛的本意若是佔有與親密，那村山明白，自己的苦思並不能以愛來涵蓋。說得玄乎一些，在那雙眼睛裡，在那次不經意的擁抱之中，村山嗅到了彼此相似的氣息:孤獨，以及對外界的不屈抵抗。

在朋友們眼裡，村山熱情洋溢，像一把火，隨時歡騰不知疲倦。就連彩花也是粗枝大葉，並不深入自己的內心。籃球也好，跳舞也罷，村山在喧囂間排遣內心的孤獨。汗液蒸發，消耗能量，耗盡白天的配額之後，夜裡便落入沉睡的懷抱，不再思索人生的真諦。是逃避吧！村山在無人的深夜裡偶爾自嘲，我也是懦弱的膽小鬼。

這自持懦弱的靈魂就那樣受到了碰撞。就在那個拐角，對學業不思進取的村山第一次覺得，書籍果然是人類進步的階梯。因著書籍的靈氣，讓自己遇上同樣寂寞的心靈。她看見了岡田奈的閃躲和身體的排斥，但拒絕間又帶著惶恐和靠近。在那雙眼睛裡，村山與其看到了誘人的美眸，倒不如說確定了對方和自己一樣，是一個法外狂徒。

岡田奈的蛻變會是怎樣子轟轟烈烈呢？村山太想探尋。也許那就是「直死之魔眼」，是來毀滅自己隱藏的執念，並催促自己趕赴新生的。它說，『相同和相同溶為怠倦，在差別間又凝固著陌生；是一條多麼危險的窄路裡，我製造自己在那上面旅行。』②

於是村山逐漸變得收斂，沉澱，積極參與學習的空餘也不忘躋身各類運動，摘下如許桂冠。儘管她依舊像從前一般大笑，活力四射，對美人們的愛心通盤接受。村山公子的名聲在女生們之間頻頻傳遞，像是“女生中的籃球健將”啦，“芳心獵人”啦，等等，最離奇的莫過於“鼻樑是歪的人不可能直”的議論，生生喝退了一眾想追她的男士們，卻燃起了小女生們狂熱的追逐。再比如，村山戀愛了，對象是本系的某某某之類的。八卦之心不死，謠言怎麼能息。

可村山本人，似乎被隔絕在議論紛紛之外，過得無比安寧。除了時不時感懷安靜過分的岡田奈再也不曾出現以外。

這天練習結束之後，村山準備回家。打開櫃門的時候太用力，使得櫃子裡的雜物爭先恐後掉落在地，雜物一角壓著一封信箋，落款是清秀的字體“なな”二字。村山欣喜莫名，迫切地撕開封口，看到了一封熱情四溢的告白信。雖然只有寥寥數語，但目的明確:如果願意接受對方，就到某地，若自己現身，則算接受。

儘管心中有一股奇怪的感覺，印象中的小公主怎麼會給自己寫這樣直白的信呢！但被擾亂了心頭清明的村山過於激動，完全不知道掉落在地的信封那一面，落款雖然是「なな」，卻非她心心念念的「おかだ なな」。一個烏龍，把事情導向了未知，埋下隱患，同時也差點變成了一生錯過。

等到村山拿著信紙急匆匆來到約定地點，看到另一個女生滿眼欣喜地奔向自己時，村山明白自己大概闖了大禍了。即便自己不在乎名聲，但那旁觀的一票“見證人”和對方無法掩飾的興奮，卻讓村山心軟。村山回以微笑，在分別之際悄悄拉過這位奈奈，據實已告。

認錯人這種狗血戲碼，以及不願讓對方當眾出醜的遲疑，堪堪發生在了村山身上。在看見對方由喜悅到一臉灰敗再轉而心碎神傷的表情後，村山只想給自己一個巴掌。傷害別人，從來不是自己本願。

“可是……大家都以為你……接受了……我要怎麼說才好……”那泫然欲泣的桃花眼，下一刻也許就滴出水來。

村山抿緊嘴角，“抱歉，我……”

“一個月，請給我一個月好嗎？對外我們算情侶，我不會糾纏你的。一個月後我再告訴她們分手，好不好？”眼淚盈在了眼眶。“對不起……這是我第一次告白……我……我只是……”

“好吧。很抱歉，給你帶來了困擾。”村山的心無法化作石頭，最終答應了對方的請求。

這個插曲對村山沒有實質性的改變，她依舊是原來的村山，只是外界盛傳的版本變成了她與某女士的熱戀佳話。一個眾望的耀眼，一個公認的美艷，想必是天作之合。村山不時聽到彩花的抱怨，怨自己朝秦暮楚，一瞬改變了心意，那酸澀的模樣簡直是小公主的忠實粉絲。

“唉……”第一百零一次歎息。無力反駁。村山已經感覺自己步入了老年時代。她拿著外賣的盒飯拐過路口，忽然撞見前方一個熟悉又陌生的身影。

是小公主呀！不對，她剪頭髮了？

村山愕然，那個原本黑髮及腰的腼腆女孩，那個用怯怯眼神試探外界的莽撞書呆子——剪短了頭髮。過去的小公主已經化身為騎士，她揚著優雅的脖頸，寵溺地向身邊的友人微笑。從她的身上，村山明顯感受到一種蛻變，那種自信與魅力，即使還透著點原初的稚氣。

看見了，岡田奈的蛻變。果然讓人心神震蕩。村山的內心泛起一股苦澀。莫名覺得彼此的距離又遠了。也許那萬分之一的可能終於不可能被陽光照耀了吧。村山的心底深處，無故冒出這樣的念頭。

一個月的約定期限沒有再提起。對方似乎在刻意迴避這個話題。村山也不想故意引起不必要的矛盾，只真心把對方當朋友來繼續相處。女生朋友會做些什麼？逛街，吃飯，看看電影，聊聊八卦；更親密些的挽手，貼臉，拍過家家般的大頭貼。在不知情的時候還被奪走過唇吻，美其名曰所謂的閨蜜情誼。村山被拉著，以朋友的名義做著外人眼裡熱戀的事情。

她的心空蕩蕩的，也就不在乎拿什麼來填補。只是小公主也好，騎士也好，難道她們再也沒有交集了嗎？想靠近她，因為她如此溫暖，想感受彼此同樣寂寞孤獨的深夜。塵世間的每一個孤島，都在等待屬於它的港口駛來搭救的帆船。

失意得如同失戀一般，村山將心神放在了舞蹈上。畢業後她和舞蹈練習室的朋友一起開了自己的工作室，憑著自己積累的榮譽，也吸引了不少的學員。「六成的學員可是衝著你村山的腹肌來的喲，可惜你這個甩手掌櫃難約得要命！要腹肌怎麼不去健身館，動機不純呀！」同伴逗趣地吐槽自己。

村山哈哈大笑。

村山是家中的幺女，還有兩個姐姐。大姐已經成家，給自己新添了一個乖巧的寶貝外甥女。舞蹈課結束後，村山帶著小甜品到大姐家玩小孩。姐夫不在家，大姐在準備晚飯。玩鬧中，突然小寶貝腹痛難忍，連碰一下都冒冷汗。村山慌得要命，急忙喊大姐。

“去隔壁醫院找一下XXX醫生，她是我們家的家庭醫生。現在應該在。”大姐冷靜吩咐。

村山三步並作兩步，開門，下樓，奔向附近的兒童醫院。

“她不在嗎？她什麼時候能回來？……很急，小孩沒法挪動……怎麼辦？！”村山都快哭了。

正如熱鍋螞蟻之時，身後響起清脆的聲音:“我來吧，剛好我下班了，可以幫忙。”

村山的急躁被瞬間安撫，不是因為耳邊的承諾，而是眼前的這張臉，這張熟悉的臉。

岡田奈，終於見到你了。

村山帶著岡田回家。心是馬鹿的腿腳，噔噔噔顧自亂蹦，可面上卻強裝冷靜。好久不見？……或者很高興再見到你？……你變化好大？……拿什麼當話頭都顯得刻意不自然。而岡田奈倒還是那麼沉沉悶悶的，也不說什麼寒暄的話來熱絡彼此的氣氛。

一直到診斷完，小朋友也安靜下來，村山都沒想出來該怎麼開口。

“放心吧，你女兒很堅強……”

村山的思緒被那三個字拉回來，明白岡田奈的誤解後突然釋懷了，需要什麼開頭呢？她聽見自己打趣說:“她是我姐姐的女兒啦！……岡田醫生，你可要睜大眼睛看清楚哦！”村山看見對方一閃而逝的羞赧，心內暗揣，是騎士，卻也是羞澀的騎士呢！

抓住她吧！別讓時機轉瞬離去。這是你最後的機會了!成為朋友，哪怕只是普通朋友，不過於交心。

村山聽從指引，要到了岡田奈的聯繫方式。普通朋友要做什麼？在不明確對方是不是有意中人吃醋的情況下，村山彩希如琢如磨，步步如履薄冰。吃飯，看電影，去遊樂場，偶爾挽個手，拍親密的大頭貼……好像岡田奈都不排斥誒！得寸進尺，好像也是一個好辦法。

把精力放在追求心目中的靈魂摯友上，自然就要荒廢了其他朋友的關聯。這是被無數人驗證了的事實，重色則輕友，即便村山自以為的此色非彼色。村山彩希的變化引發了蝴蝶效應，亦遭遇了前所未有的大攻擊。起先是身邊的朋友三三兩兩向自己打聽岡田奈的訊息，一股要追求對方的架勢。撬墻角這種缺德事怎麼能做？村山果斷拒絕告知的硬派作風，完全沒有考慮到那塊墻角還不是自家的“石敢當”。緊接著是那位契約女友明裡暗裡的糾纏，一哭二鬧也就罷了，最可恨的是對方開始散播岡田奈的污言穢語。人性的悲哀，面對苦難袖手旁觀若佔據第一的話，那麼憑空捏造毀人清譽則算得上令人心寒。

村山不斷辯解，逐漸耗盡了耐心，乾脆撕開了表面的和平，與對方一拍兩散。哪怕是會錯意的前情人，也這樣相互陪伴度過了那麼長的時光。如果朋友之間的情誼這樣排他，那就此割斷也是即時止損。不難過是假的，村山感到三分真心被抹殺的同時，還有不可言喻的七分心疼，為無辜受到牽連的岡田奈。明明對方已經顯而易見地在讓步和退縮。

在電話裡對她哭訴，在最信任的靈魂面前袒露最脆弱的自我，村山哭得淋漓盡致。哭完的村山掃蕩掉一切陰霾，腫著雙眼給即將到來的岡田醫生準備甜點與水果。

門鎖打開的剎那，是岡田奈那憂心忡忡的眼，以及瞬間蒼白沒有血色的唇。村山還來不及詢問她是不是不舒服，就見她顫顫握住自己的手，拿走自己手中的水果刀扔得遠遠的。然後是恍如隔世的愛戀之心。

原來她也喜歡著自己！不，原來她愛自己！

愛是什麼，如果到現在村山還模糊不清、意識不到潛藏在內心深處的情感的話，那孤島也只有永遠成為孤島了。

那雙因為害怕而脫力的手堪堪只環住了自己的腰身，完全不能感受到緊擁。但村山從岡田奈的顫抖裡找到了安心。

原來我趔趔趄趄搖移不定的故往，全是因為不能更多地靠近你，那心臟不安分的每一次異動是因為關注著你的一切。村山用力地抱緊岡田奈，淚水全抹在了她的頸窩。

這樣隱秘的暗號，我收到了，你也要全部接收啊！村山吻上岡田奈，躁動的心狂喊道。

………………………………

①借了公演比心變shit的梗。一個“不如忘卻実情的”真吻。

②引自穆旦『詩八首』。這是很棒的一首組詩，全詩共八章，在此不作贅述。私心放一個開頭，與各位共享: 

你的眼睛看見這一場火災/

你看不見我/雖然我為你點燃/

哎，那燃燒著的不過是成熟的年代/

你的，我的/我們相隔如重山。


	4. 一見鍾情 彩蛋

週末午後。二人沙發上。

兩個如玉似的璧人各自斜靠著，坐在沙發兩端。岡田的腿微微屈起，承受著來自村山彩希時不時的小腳節拍。薄毯隨意搭在肩膀，似掩未掩，更襯得那瘦削的鎖骨欲出不出，勾人視線。

岡田奈悄悄挪回自己的視線，盡力把注意集中在手中的書本上。

“沒有後續了嗎？”放下手機，村山略有不快地悶悶道。

“什麼後續？”聽聞戀人的提問，岡田一時有些莫名。

“就是「一見鐘情」呀，難道奈醬沒有其他需要交待的嗎？”村山邊說邊起身爬向岡田那一頭，眼裡隱隱透著點刻意的醋。薄毯不情願地滑落肩頭，隨之而來的是那寬鬆領口下若隱若現的兩抹雪白，因著主人的頑劣，顧自輕晃著，悠悠展示那如初雪後剛綻放的雙生花蕊。

“咳……嗯……那，你想聽什麼？”岡田君內心的小惡魔在敲鼓，嗷嗷叫喚著。自從村山確定自己對她不能克制的愛意之後，好像愈發肆無忌憚了，隔三差五就來這樣一出，仿佛不經意，也不見什麼後續操作，簡直是犯罪。不，是引人犯罪。

“哼，不是我想聽什麼，是奈醬要坦白什麼！”海豚樣的腮幫子鼓起來，瞇縫的雙眼緊盯著，貝齒輕開，“磨刀霍霍”扣向岡田奈的小下巴。

岡田把書合攏，放到身後，攬過戀人的肩，二人契合著依靠在一起。“你想知道的是瀧野桑吧，她是我的同事而已，而且她也很喜歡你呢！”

“那是愛屋及烏吧！”一語中的的氣餒。

嘴角翹得高，是想要一個親吻的意思呀。岡田識時宜地低頭采擷一波，臨了不忘舔一舔彼此的唇。

“哼！”得意又嫌棄地推開岡田奈的臉，“我還想聽聽你日記裡沒有寫的故事。”知道自己是對方的初戀並且愛得那麼深沉，村山內心有些愧疚又有些心疼。如果不是自己及早醒悟，只怕這隻呆頭鵝會永遠做一個局外人吧！

“好~”岡田拿起薄毯蓋在兩人身上。午後的陽光斑駁在房間，微風輕撫，擺動窗簾，讓調皮的陽光一會兒跳向書桌，一會兒躍進地板，堪堪掠過沙發上二人交握的雙手時，反射出兩抹晶瑩的彩光。

……………………………………

要說瀧野和岡田相似的地方，第一個被注意到的大概是她那不協調的肢體語言吧！個子出挑，比起一般女生，擁有著令人羨慕的身高。此外就是謹慎的忐忑的個性，儘管面對熱愛的人事物，也會不遺餘力竭力爭取，但在岡田面前，她就像個剛出師的小孩，腼腆著，狂戀著，卻最終輸給了先來後到。

先來後到，聽起來過於宿命論。但這難道不是對一段情感無法被觸發最無力的辯解嗎？在小巷子裡遭遇圍堵時，瀧野沒有想過宿命論的基調，被攻訐和污衊時瀧野也沒有放下冷漠的態度，哪怕是那些無理的拳腳即將落在自己身上企圖傷害自己時，瀧野也不敢事先揣測在那樣關鍵的節點，有一把淡漠的聲音自身後響起，三言兩語解決了她面前的困局，並且毫無後顧之憂。

這，大概就是天命。瀧野的視線裡不至於出現天使的幻影，但當時當下，岡田也無異于沒張開翅膀的救世主了。

她說，無所畏懼是好事，也要懂得如何應變，抓住別人的畏懼，才能絕地反擊。你的手是你的武器，而樂器是你的生命，不可魯莽放棄。

像訓導徒弟練習武術的師父，諄諄教誨尚未長開的孩子，保護自己並有能力去保護他人。

瀧野抓住薩克斯的手指發緊，恰如她緊繃的喉嚨無法發出任何聲音。但那雙濕漉漉的眼睛出賣了她表面的平靜。眼前的人比自己矮一頭，而勇氣和果決伴著她，圍做不可凌駕的氣場。瀧野不知道的是，岡田小時候其實是個病秧子。

當大家都是小孩子的時候，岡田則沉默得不像個同齡人。身體的緣故，對過多事物病理上的過敏，影響健康的同時也無形中導致了她對待旁人的小心翼翼。要加倍認真，努力，不另類，合群，以此來獲得融入集體的機會，以及與他們玩幼稚遊戲的所謂樂趣。過敏源僅僅侵害自己的身體，讓身體發癢起疹子，施以藥物也便自愈；而人之過敏，則傷害心魂，是要裹挾一輩子的。是小孩子的心態，但這何嘗不是大人時代的悲哀:努力消除自身的個性，磨平棱銳，像獨角獸含淚鋸掉美麗的角，美其名曰把水滴匯入海洋，可這種結果無異於死去吧。太宰治①悲歎人間失格，生而為人對不起。所以生而為人，到底對不起什麼呢？是個人對不起這無情的社會，還是社會沒有遷就每一個人？這個無賴派的大師，以殺死自我為目標，可不知是否找到了他的人生真理。

岡田奈的思索終究掩埋在內心。在精神的曠域裡沒能找到終極的答案，岡田選擇了距離軀體最近的地方:當一個醫生，去直面軀體內部的黑暗。

造物主不吝嗇其美意，岡田是完美的作品之一。雌雄莫辨的臉，雌雄同株般的獨特個性。神話裡的天使通常被賦予無性別，他們美艷不可方物，隻身露體，盡情展示美麗的軀體。透過那些軀體仿佛也映照出同樣精緻的神性。納西瑟斯②可以顧影自憐，最終沉浸在自身的美麗湖泊中，這也並非悲劇，可算是最初的為美而生為美而死的典範。可見，美，是能夠從一副皮囊中被窺見的。而俗話常說，美人在骨不在皮，頗有一種東施效而難得的失意感。岡田的美，是會令人失神的美，無論骨或皮相。

挑開神話，反觀在大自然中，雌性的存在延續了生命，而雄性的誕生則更傾向于為這種延續保駕護航。所以，雄性氣質的野蠻、強硬，在求偶時更顯嬌媚等特征，便不那麼叫人驚奇了。因為造物其主，平等給予所有。人，並沒有更高級，在某種意義上，動物的天性是他們隨身的影子。所謂的擺脫那些動物性，恐怕不過是雄性更加肆無忌憚，運用起武器來競爭同類，也壓制雌性來滿足天然的副職。柔弱，絕非女人的天性，也不該成為女人的代名詞。莎士比亞假借王子哈姆雷特之口說:脆弱啊，你的名字是女人③。那是怎樣一個身負重創的男人的悲鳴，如何能人為地化作女人世世代代的十字架？

拿起手術刀的那一刻，岡田理解了，身體的黑暗都是一樣的，因病魔死去的軀體同樣脆弱，失去肉體的精神都是無枝可棲。

這便是岡田奈一路的憂鬱，和為之搏鬥的內心抗爭。想通了妥協的無益，解開疑問的枷鎖，岡田便瞬間灑脫，像蛻變了一層外衣，顯得尤為神采奕奕。儘管在外人看來依舊冷淡如菊。

瀧野遇見的就是這樣的岡田奈，歷經蛻變的，也是天使面容的醫科準備生。命運般的搭救下，緊張的瀧野還不忘在岡田離去之際稍作挽留，為示感謝給恩人演奏了音樂生涯的最後一隻獨奏曲。月夜皎潔，誠如暗巷裡兩個素昧平生的人聆聽的心，潔白，柔軟。之後再見時，瀧野已經變成了岡田的同事——護士長座下深得心意的後輩。

看官們盡可以感歎世事怎可巧合如此，執筆著如何費盡心機。但不可否認的是，一顆真心的艱難在於，我心向明月，而明月照他渠④。瀧野的真心之赤誠，只看她不做掩飾的傾慕眼神，和一路追隨岡田的背影即可明了。但正如明月千江，到底輝映給瀧野的月光，也只能停留在那個才開始便結束的暗夜了。

瀧野的情感再熱烈，在知道岡田與村山的戀情之後，也逐漸湮滅了燃燒的火焰。不可過於執著啊！這理當是前人留給我們的警戒。像是川端在「美麗與悲哀」⑤中演繹的熱烈奔放的慶子，如果她的真心儘停留在高臺上親吻師父音子的指尖，也就不會有後續的悲哀了。理智的瀧野決心給這段感情一個結尾，便在岡田生日的當天進行了告白。

一段明知沒有結果的告白，當以慘烈來形容。

瀧野說，岡田君，也許你已經忘記了我是誰，但我永遠記得那個月夜，是你拯救了我，告誡我不要被軟弱擊倒。我喜歡你，喜歡你所以寧願放棄音樂的夢想，只為了能夠離你更近一點。這是我的選擇，我會堅持下去，向你告白，是我的自私，我相信情感的純潔，並不會因為我的所為而蒙上暗影。謝謝你，願意給我這樣任性的機會……

岡田臉上的錯愕與苦澀，在瀧野的淚眼朦朧中變得模糊。是啊，瀧野于自己，恰好是先前的自己于村山。命運展現了它強大的魔力，攪亂一灘春水，卻無法盡數搭理。岡田輕輕擦掉瀧野的眼淚，給了她一個擁抱，我記得你的，你的音樂很美，希望有機會能夠再聽到呀。我很榮幸得到你的愛慕，儘管我必須拒絕。

這段插曲，岡田沒有告訴村山。否則便過於刻意了。戀人之間，需要保持一定的距離，但不包括假意的隱瞞與刻意的坦露。

…………………………

“瀧野真是個好人呀……不過就算公平競爭，我也不會輸給她就是啦……”還是鼓鼓的海豚臉，信誓旦旦，並且莫名給前情敵贈送了好人卡。

“是是，你輸了我只有獨守空房了~”岡田的手揉捏著村山的臉，愛不釋手。

“真是有自知之明嘛！”

“嗯！……既然你的問題解決了，那可否幫我也開解一下我的疑問呢？”岡田的眼裡閃過一抹精光。

“什麼呀，我的戀愛史雖然表面光鮮，其實空空如也，你不都知道了嘛！就連……連親%#$€&……”像躥騰的火苗忽然收斂了氣焰，只餘低喃以及臉頰泛開的紅暈。

“不是那些，是你給我發的訊息，為什麼都不回復我呢？”好奇寶寶岡田醫生鍥而不捨，勢必鏤穿村山這塊金石。

只不過話沒聽完，懷裡的村山便縮成了烏龜，無論如何都拒絕回答。面對岡田的追問，狠心地捂住那雙唇，哪怕手心印滿吻痕也不在乎。

沙發低矮，空間無餘，玩鬧間村山便被壓制在岡田身下。可憐的配角——薄毯一半耷拉在地上，一半拼著氣力繼續欣賞妖精打架。兩幅身軀貼合，岡田的腿為支撐重量斜扣在村山雙腿間，兩手緊扣村山十指，交錯于頭頂。這姿勢使得兩人鼻息相聞，彼此吐露的曖昧蔓延在空氣中，只待碰撞一絲火星就迸出耀眼的花火來。

“真的不說嗎？”岡田用鼻子親暱地蹭蹭村山那火熱的臉頰。

“不要……”處於弱勢也不低頭。

“那就接受懲罰吧！”岡田鬆開手，隨即一手穿過沙發攏向村山的背脊，一手緩慢拂過側耳，鎖骨，流連幾番，繼而以掌心全全附上一側軟綿。

“唔……”

親密的吻不曾間斷，帶出身下人嬌媚的低吟。

“你喜歡的我的唇……屬於你……現在，以後……喜歡嗎yuu醬……”喘氣聲漸次加重。

“嗯……別說……唔……”

“還有你……喜歡的……我的手……指……”掌心的綿軟顫顫發抖。岡田在村山的耳邊邊親邊私語。果不其然獲得一枚迷亂的白眼，以及感知強烈的閃躲。

再接再厲的岡田醫生，執掌手術的左手正悄然向下，“yuu，叫我的名字……叫奈醬……”吻越發激烈。

村山仿佛身處火域，要推開身上肆意縱火的熔爐，而雙手卻不斷地收緊，牢牢攀附著唯一的救生索。身體在不自覺地渴求，軟弱點四處被攻擊，叫她毫無抵抗之力。是風雨中漂泊于海上的航船，隨著浪潮洶湧而激蕩搖晃，遠處的雷鳴電閃透著危險，又滿帶誘惑。

“奈醬……奈醬……唔……”是滿足又帶著歎息的低吟。

『獨憐幽草澗邊生，上有黃鸝深樹鳴。春潮帶雨晚來急，野渡無人舟自橫。』⑥

夕陽斜照，滿室昏黃。白日宣淫，也是人間樂事。

“我知道答案了……”俄而，岡田醫生忽然福至心靈道。

“嗯～？”尚未平復的村山，軟音裡透著嫵媚。

“yuu，你那些訊息……是因為做了關於我的……春夢吧！”最後幾個字，岡田的嘴唇貼在了村山的耳朵邊。

村山·沉默是真·彩希的耳朵忽然如同雪天的紅梅一般，這是岡田一生中難得的風景之一。

…………………………

①太宰治，日本无赖派文学代表作家。作品『人間失格』廣為人知，版本更多，個人比較鐘愛早期版本，重慶出版社楊偉譯本，書名『斜陽』，收錄『人間失格』『維庸之妻』『人間失格』三冊。

②納西瑟斯，神話傳說中容貌俊美的少年，因沉迷水中自身的倒影而躍入水中而亡。據說死后，化身為一株水仙花，因而水仙花得名「納西瑟斯」，又說是自戀的代名詞。

③『Frailty,thy name is woman!』

由瑪克辛皮克主演的哈姆雷特劇場版，劇情不論，其扮相超級帥氣，此外瑪克辛皮克也主演過電影『安妮李斯特的秘密日記』。

④原句出自元代高明『琵琶記』七言绝句：我本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠，落花有意随流水，流水无心恋落花。ps，村山當然不是溝渠啦₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎

⑤『美麗與悲哀』是川端康成先生的一部百合作品，文辭很美，有興趣看的推薦孔憲科先生的譯本。小說前半總感拖沓，但音子與慶子同遊高臺一段，十分唯美。同時收錄未完作品『蒲公英』。有改編的同名電影。

⑥詩名『滁州西澗』，唐代韋應物。


	5. 一見鐘情 色々夢

“嘛，彩希醬呢？根據研究報告，性慾可是會隨著年齡的增長逐漸衰退的哦！”

“嗯嗯，彩希醬有沒有鐘情的對象呢？哪怕一夜之情也是可以的呀！”

“是噠，新時代的女性，絕不可以以性為恥……老娘的目標是睡夠#?&*%……”

…………

聽著友人們大膽又露骨的侃侃而談，村山彩希抿緊了薄唇，堅決「呀噠」到底。臉頰邊泛開的淡淡殷紅，不知是因為內心的羞澀還是手中那一杯度數不低的“醉生夢死”。

醉生夢死啊，杯中酒輕晃……

村山的腦海漸漸浮現出最近時常纏繞自己的夜深幻景。

那是十足的慾望，是對另一個人的渴求。不是男人，不是熟悉的身邊人，或是影視上被公認的性感明星……

而是，那個名字叫做岡田奈奈的女生。

一開始只是模糊地夢見與她撞見的那一幕。曾經侵入鼻息的香味仿佛有了自主意識一般，在幻夢中四處煽起星火，而後是入懷的柔軟觸感，那不同於自己擁抱自己的厚重感和滿足感，簡直讓村山喟歎。還有夢裡那雙晶瑩剔透的眼睛，總是誘惑著村山去一吻封緘，可每每到真的親吻下去時，夢便倏然截止。

床頭的鬧鈴盡著不合時宜的職責。

有時候則是夢見岡田奈奈的纖弱背影，眼睜睜看她離去，臉上帶著莫名的悲哀，那低垂的脖頸，繃直的頸部線條如雕刻般使人不敢褻瀆。村山奮力要追，想抱一抱那委屈的人兒，卻邁不動步伐……

夢境如同沼澤，村山深陷其中，不管掙扎與否，她都無法解脫。如同眼前這一杯酒，辛辣中混合著香甜，明知杯盡處是虛空，卻引人一再啜飲。

醉了，也許就能與夢中人共舞吧！

耳邊嘈雜聲漸弱，村山飲盡最後一滴酒，起身與眾友人道別。

或許是酒力尚可，只有些微醺，村山拒絕了朋友的陪伴，徑直回了家。門鎖開啟，門鎖落下，發出孤零零的金屬聲，襯得空蕩蕩的房子更加冷清。

簡單洗漱之後，村山把自己摔進了床榻。

夢境緊隨而來。

還是那夢寐的面孔，比從前的夢更加清晰了。原本散落的長髮被扎成了丸子，鬆鬆垂在後腦勺。那張現實中冷淡的臉，此刻滿是嫵媚，眼簾低垂，抬眸處波光瀲滟。

只見她款款爬上床沿，俯身攀著自己的肩膀，附耳喃喃細語道：“村山桑，這裡……好疼，好漲……”

喉嚨幹渴，來不及嚥下口水，村山的手被牽引著攏向一處柔軟。

“摸一摸它……嗯……就是這樣……好舒……服……”

手指不是自己的手指，盡數聽從了身上人的指令，緩緩收緊，慢慢揉捏，又輕輕鬆開，化指為掌，卻不能盡握。

“嗯……輕……一點……唔……”

夢中的村山也如同精通了情理一般，熟練地操縱著，左而右，右而左，直至掌心感觸到硬粒凸起。

想剝開那身紗裙，想飽覽那身火紅色的禮服下美妙的軀體。艷火染上雙眸，喘息聲如擂鼓，村山不由得加重了手掌的力道。

她聽見身邊人的泣聲，夾雜著痛苦與歡愉，時而輕時而重的嬌媚請求。

從頸窩蔓延開的香味誘惑著村山。她深深地嗅探著，嘴唇若有若無地四處碰觸。像只初生的犬兒，村山埋頭在掌心處的綿軟，張口舔向薄紗下的凸起。

舌面輕抵，潤濕了紗衣。仿似微涼刺激了身上的人，那不經意的瑟縮，反而叫村山箍緊了她的腰，繼而低頭鯨吞般含住了梅尖。

甜。好似那杯一滴不剩被自己全數飲盡的醉生夢死。

甜中又帶了軟糯，像糯米糰子，在口中盡情被舔弄。不見它消減，只越來越膨脹，越來越激發自己的渴求。

“不……呃……不要……咬……”

是幻覺啊，卻真切似現實。

村山朦朧間知道這只是一場夢境，不愿醒來，只想沉迷。

意識一旦下達命令，腦內便自發補充著後續的場景。

薄紗盡褪。玉體橫陳。

村山的唇舌沿著蘇胸，蜿蜒爬過平坦的小腹，曲折進幽深的蜜林。

桃源深深，深幾許。蓬門小徑，流水潺潺。

輾轉之間，村山迎來夢境中第一個吻。

………………

睜開眼睛的一剎那，村山懊惱不已。

果然醉生夢死什麼的，只是水月鏡花啊！

胸口微疼，身下黏膩。村山扯過薄被捂住臉，儘管空空的房間並沒有第二個人在場。

這種事情絕對不能讓別人知道……

只是後來，這面flag輕易地被自己扯掉了。

…………………………


End file.
